plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Pirate Seas
|zombies= }} :Tìm cho bản Trung Quốc của Plants vs. Zombies 2, xem Pirate Seas (bản Trung Quốc). :Tìm cho phiên bản Plants vs. Zombies Online, xem Pirate Seas (PvZO). |Zombies= |Unlock=Một World Key hoặc NA: $4.99, EU: 4,49€, UK: £2.99 |before=<< |after=>>}} Pirate Seas (tạm dịch: Biển Hải Tặc) là thế giới thứ hai trong Plants vs. Zombies 2 ''và phiên bản Trung Quốc của nó. Địa điểm diễn ra chính trong thế giới này là một con tàu cướp biển cũ lênh đênh trên một đại dương. Đây cũng là nơi sẽ giới thiệu một loạt các loại zombie-hải tặc. Cũng như các thế giới khác, người chơi có thể mở khóa Pirate Seas bằng Chìa khóa xuyên không gian lấy được ở các màn đấu Gargantuar, hoặc mua bằng tiền thật. Trong thế giới này, bãi trồng của người chơi sẽ chia ra thành ba phần. Phần thứ nhất chiếm nửa bên trái màn hình, cùng với các máy cắt cỏ sẽ hoạt động như bãi trồng bình thường. Ở bên phải màn hình, nơi zombie chuẩn bị tiến vào sẽ khá là khác. Phần thứ hai bao gồm một số hàng ở nửa bên phải với một thứ gọi là ván, nối mép phải màn hình với phần thứ nhất của bãi trồng để zombie tiến vào. Những chiếc ván này sẽ cho phép trồng các loại cây như bình thường, trừ một số loại cây đặc biệt như các cây dưới lòng đất (Potato Mine, v.v). Phần thứ ba chính là phần không có ván ở các hàng còn lại, nơi zombie đi bộ sẽ không thể tiến vào được, mặc dù một số loại zombie đặc biệt vẫn có thể bay từ xa vào thẳng được nửa phía trong bãi trồng của người chơi. Tuy về mặt hình ảnh thì các hàng này có nước, các cây dưới nước như Lily Pad và Tangle Kelp đều không thể trồng được ở đây, và bất kì zombie nào bị đẩy vào khu vực này đều sẽ chết ngay lập tức. Đây cũng là vị trí mà Swashbucker Zombie hay bay vào nhất để tấn công bất ngờ người chơi. Các sự kiện xảy ra ở Pirate Seas rơi vào kỉ nguyên vàng của cướp biển, khoảng thời gian mà hải tặc Anh-Pháp nổi lên tại Jamaica và Tortuga thường xuyên gây hấn với quân đội của thực dân Tây Ban Nha. Dựa vào mô tả trong game thì địa điểm xảy ra của thế giới này là trên biển Ca-ri-bê, vùng biển khét tiếng của giới hải tặc ngày xưa. Mô tả trong game ''The year is 1679, the golden age of zombie piracy! Keep your booty close, and your plants closer, as the zombies take to the sea to plunder your brains! Giờ là năm 1679, kỉ nguyên vàng của zombie hải tặc! Hãy giữ kho báu của mình ở gần, và cây của mình gần hơn, vì zombie đang chuẩn bị ra khơi để cướp não của bạn! Thứ tự các sự kiện Sau khi người chơi dùng Chìa khóa xuyên không gian để mở khóa, họ sẽ chính thức bước vào thế giới này. Sau Ngày 7, người chơi sẽ nhận được một tấm bản đồ chỉ dẫn đến "kho báu", trong đó có ghi "TREASURE, NOT ZOMBIES" ("KHO BÁU, KHÔNG PHẢI ZOMBIE"), tuy nhiên, đây là một cái bẫy đặt ra bởi lũ zombie và Tiến sĩ Zomboss, và ngay ngày hôm sau, lũ zombie sẽ tổ chức một cuộc tấn công lớn vào nhà người chơi. Sau khi chiến thắng màn này, một chiếc Chìa khóa xuyên không gian sẽ là phần thưởng cho người chơi. Đến Ngày 25, Tiến sĩ Zomboss sẽ viết một lá thư, trong đó đề cập đến chuyện có thể Penny là một sản phẩm của lão tiến sĩ. Hắn ta sau đó sẽ tấn công người chơi bằng cỗ máy Zombot Plank Walker, nhưng lại một lần nữa thất bại. Như thường lệ, sau đó hắn ta sẽ bỏ đi với một lời hẹn gặp lại. Các màn Các màn chính *Phần thưởng mà không phải là túi tiền chỉ lấy được một lần. Mục tiêu để thành công Mục tiêu cơ bản trong game thứ hai này cũng tương tự như game đầu tiên, đó là xây dựng một hệ thống hỏa lực - phòng thủ đủ mạnh để ngăn chặn zombie tiến vào nhà người chơi. Tuy nhiên, một đến ba yêu cầu đặc biệt sẽ có thể xuất hiện trong màn. Người chơi phải hoàn thành tất cả các yêu cầu để đi tiếp sang màn tiếp theo. Nếu người chơi không hoàn thành hệt các yêu cầu đó hoặc để zombie vào được nhà, game sẽ buộc người chơi phải chơi lại màn đó. Ngày 3 (Cannon Aways I) * Đạt được số điểm yêu cầu Ngày 5 (Lock and Loaded I) * Chỉ sử dụng các cây đã được chọn sẵn. Ngày 11 (Cannon Aways II) * Đạt được số điểm yêu cầu Ngày 13 * Sản xuất tối thiểu 3000 mặt trời Ngày 14 (Last Stand I) * Thiết lập một hàng phòng thủ để tiêu diệt zombie Ngày 15 * Không được để zombie giẫm lên luống hoa Ngày 16 (Save our Seeds I) * Bảo vệ và không được để mất một số cây nhất định Ngày 17 * Giết 20 zombie trong 30 giây * Trồng tối đa 17 cây trên bãi trồng Ngày 18 (Lock and Loaded II) * Chỉ sử dụng các cây đã được chọn sẵn Ngày 19 * Sản xuất ít nhất 1750 * Không được để zombie giẫm lên luống hoa Ngày 20 (Cannon Aways III) * Đạt được số điểm yêu cầu Ngày 21 * Giết 5 zombie trong 5 giây * Sản xuất ít nhất 3250 mặt trời Ngày 22 (Last Stand II) * Thiết lập một hàng phòng thủ để tiêu diệt zombie Ngày 23 * Giết 8 zombie trong 10 giây * Không được để zombie giẫm lên luống hoa Ngày 24 (Save our Seeds II) * Bảo vệ và không được để mất một số cây nhất định Các màn đặc biệt (Brain Buster) Brain Buster là các màn có yêu cầu và luật chơi đặc biệt, tương tự như mini-game ở game đầu tiên. Cannons Away : Trang chi tiết: Cannons Away Cannons Away là Brain Buster đặc hữu của Pirate Seas. Mục tiêu của trò này là phải đạt được số điểm yêu cầu bằng cách bắn hạ càng nhiều Seagull Zombie bằng Coconut Cannon càng tốt. Nếu người chơi không đạt được số điểm yêu cầu thì màn chơi sẽ bắt đầu lại. Locked and Loaded : Trang chi tiết: Locked and Loaded Trong Brain Buster này, người chơi phải qua màn với những cây đã được chọn sẵn. Save Our Seeds : Trang chi tiết: Save Our Seeds Trong Brain Buster này, người chơi phải bảo vệ và không được để mất những cây Spring Bean có sọc vàng đen dưới chân. Nếu để chúng bị ăn mất, màn chơi sẽ bắt đầu lại. Last Stand : Trang chi tiết: Last Stand (PvZ2) Người chơi phải lên chiến thuật và thiết lập một hàng phòng thủ để đủ sống sót qua một đợt tấn công lớn của zombie chỉ với nguồn vốn mặt trời đã cho sẵn. Trong các màn Last Stand của Pirate Seas zombie sẽ không mang theo Plant Food, nhưng người chơi sẽ được cho sẵn một số lượng cố định Plant Food. Tuy nhiên, nếu người chơi nghĩ ra được một chiến thuật đủ hay thì thậm chí sẽ không cần dùng đến Plant Food mà vẫn qua được màn một cách dễ dàng. Dead Man's Booty : Trang chi tiết: Dead Man's Booty Dead Man's Booty là Endless Zone đặc thù của Pirate Seas. Người chơi có thể luyện tập kĩ năng, cũng như thiết lập kỉ lục cá nhân tại đây bằng cách vượt qua càng nhiều màn càng tốt. Càng lên các màn cao hơn thì mật độ zombie xuất hiện sẽ càng tăng, kể cả Gargantuar. Số hàng có ván và vị trí của chúng sẽ thay đổi tùy theo màn chơi. Zombot Plank Walker : Trang chi tiết: Zombot Plank Walker Zombot Plank Walker là trùm của thế giới Pirate Seas, và người chơi phải đấu với nó ở màn cuối cùng của thế giới này. Nó có thể biến ra bất kì loại zombie hải tặc nào ngoại trừ Seagull Zombie, Flag Pirate Zombie, Swashbuckler Zombie và Imp Cannon. Nó có hai kiểu tấn công chính: thứ nhất là thu chiếc "mắt" của con robot lại, để một chiếc đại bác hiện ra và bắn ra năm Imp Pirate Zombie ra năm vị trí ngẫu nhiên. Đòn thứ hai là nó sẽ lùi lại một chút, rồi sau đó chạy lên tiêu diệt tất cả zombie và cây trên hai hàng mà nó chạy qua, trừ khi bị cản lại bằng Plant Food. Người chơi chỉ được phép sử dụng các cây trên băng chuyền, chúng bao gồm Kernel-pult, Snapdragon, Threepeater, Spikeweed, Coconut Cannon và Cherry Bomb. Thư viện ảnh PS_WM.png|Pirate Seas ngoài màn hình chọn thế giới (Trước bản 4.0.1) Screenshot_2014-10-12-18-03-22.png|Tổng quan pirateseasmap.png|Bản đồ mới của Pirate Seas Pirate Seas.png|Bản đồ thế giới (trước bản 1.7) Pirate Seas Lawnmower.png|Máy cắt cỏ của Pirate Seas IMG 0081.png|Một chiến thuật thường dùng cho màn đấu Gargantuar của Pirate Seas High-Seas-3.jpg|Màn hình chụp bản beta của game ở Pirate Seas Pirate Seas Note.png|Bản đồ lấy được ở Pirate Seas images (19).jpg|Tin nhắn vào cửa miễn phí Pirate Seas Screenshot_2014-11-21-17-30-19.png|Hình nền bị lỗi của Pirate Seas Screenshot_2014-11-21-17-30-02.png|Hình nền bị lỗi của Pirate Seas (khi người chơi di ngón tay lên màn hình, hình nền sẽ bị thay đổi) Pirateboss.png|Ngày 25 - đang khóa, chuẩn bị mở khóa và đã mở khóa Piratelawnconcept.png|Phác thảo sơ bộ bãi trồng của Pirate Seas Pirate Map.png|Lá thư lấy được sau khi hoàn thành Ngày 7 UnlockPirateSeas.jpg|Nhiệm vụ trên Cây hành trình Pirate Seas World Map Icon.png Pirate Seas with Difficulty.jpg|Pirate Seas trên màn hình chọn thế giới Nhạc Chơi qua :Xem Pirate Seas/Chơi qua. Thông tin cơ sở * Zombie trong thế giới này có vốn từ vựng khá phong phú, vì chúng thường xuyên thốt ra những cụm từ lóng của giới hải tặc. * Tất cả zombie ở thế giới này đều có răng vàng, ngoại trừ Gargantuar Pirate và Zombie Parrot. * Nếu để ý kĩ thì con tàu zombie có một chiếc đầu lâu đội một cái chảo, trông giống sọ của Crazy Dave. Điều này tương tự như việc kim tự tháp ở Ancient Egypt và hòm xác ướp của Pharaoh Zombie có mặt của Crazy Dave trên đó. * Trên bản đồ thế giới, một chiếc vây cá mập có thể nhìn thấy được trên bức tượng của Gargantuar, ngầm chỉ vũ khí cầm tay của Gargantuar Pirate (một con cá mập). * Thế giới này, Dark Ages và Neon Mixtape Tour là các thế giới duy nhất có hình nền động. * Đợt tấn công bất ngờ (Raiding Party) của thế giới này phải đến bản 1.7 mới được cập nhật. * Thời tiết chủ đạo trong thế giới này là nhiều mây. * Đây là thế giới mà người chơi có thể mở khóa được nhiều cây nhất, tối đa 8 cây. * Đây cũng là thế giới mà Imp được tung ra theo nhiều cách nhất, cụ thể là được phóng ra từ Barrel Roller Zombie, bắn ra bởi Imp Cannon hoặc ném ra bởi Pirate Gargantuar. * Chiếc cầu thang ở hình nền ở thế giới này lớn hơn rất nhiều so với kích thước cơ thể của một zombie thường. * Một trong số âm thanh của zombie ở thế giới này được tái sử dụng từ Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. Thể loại:Pirate Seas Thể loại:Không gian Plants vs. Zombies 2 Thể loại:Không gian Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Thể loại:Không gian